


[Podfic] Bruce Wayne Banned From Walmart: a Snapchat Compilation

by Twilight_Angel, Unpretty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake’s snapchat is 90% him making Bruce Wayne do normal middle-class American things and filming the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bruce Wayne Banned From Walmart: a Snapchat Compilation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bruce Wayne Banned From Walmart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219379) by Unpretty. 



> Two not!fics and the actual fic.
> 
> Many thanks to Unpretty for letting me podfic this!

**[Mediafire MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3k6gxh6gdd5bpbd/BruceWayneBannedFromWalmart.mp3)**

**[Audiofic Archive MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/642016080601.zip)**

18.18 | 17.6MB 


End file.
